destiny
by evle
Summary: hitome thought she would never see van again, but she may get her wish, but will some trusted try to kill her... lemon included.rn i was thinking of doing a sequel to this story, so if anyone has any ideas for me, i would love to hear them.rn thanxs rnevl
1. Default Chapter

Hitome looked at the clock, and sighed.

Only 5mins had passed, since she checked the clock last.

Hitome had changed a lot since had come back from Gaea. She was happier, and less likely to kill herself. Unfortunately that did not last long. Within months she was back to her old self, except she had no desire to kill herself. She had just become very depressed.

It seemed every night she dreamed of being in vans warm loving arms.

After the dream, she would always tell her self "that would never happen in real life." and would just go back to sleep.

The next morning the sun Shawn in her eyes. When she looked around her room she saw a familiar face and heard a familiar voice.

It was vans!

"Are you happy to see me?" he said with a playful grin on his face.

"Hell yes!" yelled Hitome at the top of her voice.

He picked her up in his well-toned arms and held her close to him. He loved the feel of his body against hers. At first he kissed her gently, but then his emotions gave way, and he kissed her so passionately, that he heard moans. Van had heard moans from Hitome.

All of a sudden van awoke soaked in sweat and saw his blanket rise without him.

"shit not again!" yelled van

he had dreamed about having hitome in his arms ever since she left.

He never thought that would happen.


	2. a bright winged figure

Ch 2

Hitome went to work as usual that day, but when she got home her friends were there to surprise her.

They were there to take her to the hottest club. After a long time hitome finally agreed to go, but on one condition.

The condition was, that she did not have to dance with any one she did not want to, and that she could leave whenever she wanted. Her friends agreed and they al left to get ready for that night.

"I'm finally done." Said van sighing.

He had been working all day and wanted a break from it all. When he got up to hand the papers to his man servant, van found his mind wandering. His was thinking about hitome as usual, and at that moment he decided he would no longer wait for her. Van decided to come to her.

He walked in to his office and took out a box.

When hitome got to the club, she felt like an outsider almost instantly.

"Why am I here?" hitome asked herself.

Hitome walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

"I'll have a beer." Hitome told the bar tender.

"Hey hitome come here!" yelled her friends over the music.

"What!" hitome yelled back?

"We got a guy to dance with you." Squealed her friends

"No! No! No!" yelled hitome

How could hitome dance with a complete stranger, when she was thinking about van? She walked out the exit and started down the alley. When she got near the street she had to turn down she saw a glowing winged figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello hitome." Mysterious person said with happiness in their voice

"Should I answer?"

plz review


	3. home finally

Ch 3

"What should I do?" she asked herself

Then she heard a voice, at first the voice was quiet but then it got louder. The voice got so loud that hitome had to cover her ears.

"Follow your heart!" said the voice

Hitome walked toward the mysterious figure, shaking all over.

"What will happen?" hitome wondered.

When she got close enough to the figure, hitome could see it was van.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she asked him

"How did you get here?"

"With this." Said van, as he held up her pendent (the one she had left with van.)

She leapt in his loving arms, ready to leave that second with him. Van took off in the whirling vortex before him, happier then he had been in ages.

They finally got back to where Hitome felt most at home, Gaea.

Nothing had changed, from what Hitome had remembered.

"Wait till the others see you!" Said van with excitement in his voice.

"Oh yea the others." Said Hitome, somewhat worried what would happen, she saw Allan.

The last time she had seen Allan; she was in his arms kissing him.

She wondered if van remembered that day.

Her and van walked to the ship, that would take them back to the castle. When they got to the castle

Hitome met all her friends with tears and hugs, even Allan. After all this commotion she was so tired, that she almost didn't make it to her room on her power.

When Hitome got to her old room, she noticed that it had not changed what so ever.

The minute her head hit the pillow, Hitome fell into a sweet dream of her and van in each other's arms.

She never wanted to wake up.


	4. torn between two lovers

Ch4

When Hitome woke up, she found van on her bed.

"Am I late for supper?" Asked Hitome

"You are a couple days late for supper." Said van, with some humor in his voice.

"What! How long did I sleep?" demanded Hitome?

"You've been sleeping for a week?" said van

Hitome couldn't understand how she could sleep for a week.

As her and van continued to talk, she easily found the worry in his voice.

"The doctors said you would be fine, but I was worried sick." Said van with tears welling in his eyes.

He looked at her with an overwhelming passion he had held back until now.

Van was about to kiss Hitome, when Allan walked in.

"Oh I see your finally up." said Allan

"Yea." Stuttered Hitome

"Are you coming down?" asked Allan

"Pretty soon." said Hitome

With that Hitome got off the bed, and headed out the door in Allan's awaiting arms.

Van felt so crushed after that, he decided to have supper in his room.

After supper Hitome went outside to get some air, there she found Allan sitting on the bench.

"Come here. I want to talk to you." Said Allan as he reached for her hand.

She knew what he wanted to talk about. She knew he wanted to talk about the last few days she was there.

"That kiss the night on the bridge was the all I can think about." Said Allan with a seriousness in his voice.

"What is there to think about?" wandered Hitome

"Do you love me Hitome?" demanded Allan. "Because if you do, tell me now!"

"I can't! This is too much!" said Hitome with tears in her eyes. "How can you ask me like this?"

"I'm sorry I got carried away. Please forgive me!" pleaded Allan

He reached over and pulled her over to him, but she pulled out of his embrace and ran inside.

When she got inside, she saw van. She saw that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hitome

"I saw you and Allan together. Do I mean nothing to you?" asked van

"No it is not what you think!" assured Hitome

"It never is!" yelled van, as he stormed off, to his room.


	5. feelings realized

Ch 5

Hitome went to bed that night feeling horrible, she felt so bad, that she decided to go to van and try to explain.

When she got to his door, ready to knock, she heard a voice say, "You can come in."

Slightly caught off guard by the voice, hitome turned the doorknob, with an uneasy feeling

"Well aren't you going to come in?" asked the voice

When she got in the room it was empty, except for a small light in the right hand corner of the room.

As hitome got closer to the light, she noticed a figure sitting in a make shift office.

"Is that you van?" asked hitome, very nervous.

"Why do you want to know?" said the voice coldly (obviously it is van)

"I'm sorry you found me with Allan again!" apologized hitome.

"Then why do I keep finding you with him?" asked van coldly

"I don't know. We were doing nothing. I was trying to get away." Pleaded hitome.

"Really, or are you just lying to me." Said van

Hitome walked over to the giant chair, van was slumped in and asked, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because I love you hitome, and it hurts me to see you with Allan, ever since the night on the bridge." Replied van

"Oh that. That meant nothing I swear. He just caught me off guard." Said hitome, "after you left, I pulled away. I did not see you there."

Van got up from the chair and took hitome in his embrace. A slight blush formed over Hitome's face, but she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Over the past few weeks the palace was getting ready for the ball and van and hitome were getting closer and closer to each other.

Pretty soon they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Will they get caught by you know who?

Hmmmmmmm who knows any thing can happen in my stories

Plz review thanxs


	6. the ex bum bum bum

Ch6

The night of the ball, everyone in the palace was tense, because everything had to go exactly as planned.

Hitome was in her room trying to put on her dress, when mearal came in with a smile on her face.

"Need some help?" wonder mearal

"Sure.... Thanks." Replied Hitome

Hitome was very suspicious of this sudden act of kindness, because mearal was in love with van, but he never lover her the same way. Tonight at the ball, van was going to announce the engagement of him and Hitome, but not if mearal could help it.

She pulled out a syringe and stabbed Hitome with it on one swift motion

All of a sudden Hitome collapsed, on the floor unconscious. After her plan had worked, as she wanted, mearal ran out of hitome's rooms, with a giant evil grin on her face. She was off to tell van the Hitome had cold feet about marrying him.

That might if worked, but van walked in to check up on Hitome after mearal left. To his horror he found the love of his life collapsed on the floor, with blood coming from her head.

He carefully picked Hitome up and carried her to his room, to make sure none would hurt her any more.

After he finished that he announced the cancellation of the ball, until further notice.

When Hitome finally came to, she found her self on vans bed. As she felt the back of her head, it felt wet.

"What happened to me?" asked Hitome in a panic.

"I found you unconscious on your bedroom floor, with your head bleeding." said van, as he took Hitome in a hug.

She felt so safe with van.

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." Said van with tears with in his eyes

Hitome sat up to look at van face, and was caught up in his passionate kiss. It didn't take long before van slid his tongue into her mouth. They tongue wrestled until van heard footsteps coming toward his room. He knew he had to break the kiss, but that seemed impossible.

Finally at eh last second van pulled away from Hitome swollen lips, when millerna walked in. she was his fiancé 3months before Hitome came. "Who is this slut?" snapped millerna.

"She is my fiancé!" snapped back van, defending Hitome

"But so was I!"Said millerna, as she briskly walked over to the bed, where van and Hitome where on.

She wound up to slap Hitome, but van put his hand to block it, but got slapped.

"I didn't love you, and I never will! Yelled van, "guards take her way!"

Within minutes the guards appeared and arrested millerna.

"I'm going to kill you bitch!" Screamed millerna in raged of what had just happened

Hitome was so shook by what had happened, she didn't want to leave the safety of vans arms


	7. pure pleasure

Ch 7

The next morning Hitome awoke in vans arms, and feeling much better. Unfortunately her mood was quickly darkened, when she heard about Millerna's death from passing guards. The worst part of it was that she killed herself, right after the argument with van. Shortly after van opened his eyes, and said "good morning good looking." In sexy voice.

He sat up, with hitome still on his lap and, saw what time it was.

"Shit! I have to go! We will have some alonnnnnnnnne time later today." Said van as he was getting dressed. Before he left, van lifted hitome up off the bed and kissed her so passionately, that he could have taken her there and then. It seemed like they were tongue wrestling forever, when van had to pull away or he would never get to his meeting.

Hitome waited for van to return, for what seemed like hours. When he finally returned, he took no time in taking hitome to her surprise.

They could barely keep their hands off each other on the trip there. When they finally reached their destination, van fished out a key ,while kissing hitome.

When he got the door open, the only thing hitome could see before van picked her up, was the bed. When they got to the bed vans hands seemed to have a life of their own. They swept over all her pleasure bottoms, causing her to moan uncontrollably. When van finally returned to hitome view, he looked at her and said "I want you so bad!"

Van started to kiss hitome on the lips, but started to travel down her sides, making her moan even more. His hands disappeared under her shirt and lifted it off, exposing her bras. Van began to kiss each individual breast, using his tongue. With in minuts her bra was across the room. Hitome lifted off vans shirt and began to kiss down his well-toned chest. Van flipped her, and climbed on top of her and put his hand down her skirt under her thong. He slid his fingers into her and her hitome scream in pure pleasure. Van put his hand hitomes thong and pulled it down slightly and stuck his tongue in. this made hitomes climax instantly. All she could get out was "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuu..." before she climaxed again. Vans man hood throbbed uncontrollably the more she screamed. The faster and faster van went, the tighter her walls got. Van pulled his head out from her skirt, with a smile on her face and said, "These have to go! They have to go now!"

With on motion he had the thong on the floor, near her bras. The pressed hard against each other, van deiced then and there, that his pants had to go. With both of them naked, and pressing against each other, van could wait no longer. As he motioned his penis, and slowly started to head inside Hitome, but then her legs spread. "Was she wanting it bad too?" wondered van.

He was inside her now. At first he went slow, to break the barrier of women hood. As van pushed farther and farther in, Hitome screamed and clung to van. Quickly the pain passed and was replaced with pleasure. Hitome climaxed over and over again. "Faster, faster!" ordered Hitome. Completely willing, van did as Hitome wanted. It seems that Hitome climaxed even more then before. With all the screaming van was sure someone heard them, but he didn't care, because he was with the love of his life, having the time of his life.


	8. a body found

Ch8

When Hitome woke up, she saw that the room was torn apart. Cloths were everywhere and stuff was knocked over.

This morning she felt different, she felt like a whole person. Gingerly she started to get off the bed, to retrieve her underwear, when she felt a warm hand pulling her back. "Do you want to take another ride?" asked van, with a playful tone in his voice.

They did it 3 more times that morning. When they were done, van hated to go back to the castle. He didn't want to go to the castle because; he knew they couldn't have sex like that. They would wake everyone up for sure.

Shortly after they were dressed they heard a knock on the door, it was the servant to pick them up. On the way home, all they did was hold each other, and occasionally made out. They could now walk in to a room, without tearing the cloths off each other. As Hitome made her way back to her room/vans room she found Allan sitting on the bed.

"Where were you?" asked him

"I was with van." Replied Hitome proudly

"What! I thought u loved me!" yelled Allan

"I never did say that! You only thought." Said Hitome angrily. "I love van! I love him with all my heart!"

"We'll see!" said Allan as he stormed out of the room.

After Allan left, she quickly dressed for supper. When Hitome walked down the stair and met van, she couldn't help smiling at him. "Oh my god he his soooo hot!" thought Hitome to her self. Unknown to her, vans thinking the same thing.

As the night went by, both of them had the biggest urge to have sex on the dining room table, but did not act on their feelings.

They did not act until they were alone upstairs. Between tongue kissing, they made their to their room.

"I love you so much van!" said Hitome as she looked into his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I know." Answered van

When they got to the bed all their cloths were off and Hitome was moaning with pleasure.

Hitome knew that she would be screaming soon, but not here. As the sweaty sheets stuck to them, Hitome fell asleep in vans strong arms, happier then ever.

The next morning when Hitome woke up, and saw the sun just rise over the ridge of the mountain.

She looked down on her sleeping lover, and felt a hug form around her.

"Good morning." Said van

"Good morning to you too." Replied Hitome

At that moment someone knocked don't the door. It was one of the servants with grave look on his face.

He said a body was found in the castle grounds. The body was identified as .........


	9. mearls revenge

Ch9

The body was identified as a commoner. This news made van feel better, because if it was someone close to him, he didn't know what he would do. As the morning went on, hitome and van had planned an exqurition. (Ch 7) van had to work all morning as usual do, and hitome could wait until she could see him again. She longed to scream like she had a couple night ago. When the time rolled around, van had the servant take her to the secret spot to wait for him, because he had a late meeting.

As hitome sat outside and waited for her stallion to arrive, the hours passed until a servant came to take her home.

The body found that morning was identified. The body was identified as mearl. She had slit her own throat after her plan to break up van and hitome failed.

When hitme got back o the castle, she found van sitting in his chair crying.

"She killed herself because of me..." was all van could say.

"It is not your fault!" screamed hitome

"Yes it is!" yelled van as he blazed past hitome

Hitome could swear she felt her shoulder freeze on her.

That night she lay on bed feeling frustrated and sad. She was frustrated with van but sad that mearl was dead.

When hitome was ready to go to bed and turn off her light, she found a letter.

The letter was left by mearl.

The letter said.

_Even though I failed to kill you hitome, I won't let you have him._

_He is mine and mine forever, whether or not I am alive._

_I always hated you for taking him away from me. Did u know he was going to marry me, before you came? I was going to be his bride and be happy for once in my life, but no you had to ruin it. You slut!_

_Well my final plan will work though._

_My final plan may seem weird to you but it is genius._

_Van will never get over my death and will think it was his fault._

_Ha ahaha I win_

_Bye sucker. _

After reading the letter, hitome didn't feel like sleeping, she had to tell van, mearl's wicked plan. She looked and looked for hours around the castle, and finally found van.

When she found him all he had to say to her was "I can't marry you! Mearl wouldn't want me to."

"okay ...."Said hitome with tears running down her face. Mearl had won like in the letter.

Mearl owned van forever, dead or alive.


	10. too late to save her

Ch10

Hitome walked back to her room, sluggishly. When she got to her room she found Allan there. Even though she hated the idea of being near him, she needed someone.

Instinctively Allan's arms opened and hitome fell in to them.

"You always have me." Said Allan in a soothing voice.

Hitome pulled out of the hug and said "what if I don't want you!"

She ran out of her room, desprite to find van. When she got to his room, hitiome knocked on his door.

"Can I come in??"

"No!" no screamed van. "I don't want to see you again!"

Tears streamed down her face, as she ran as far away from any one as possible.

Hitome had no one. She knew she could have Allan, but he disgusted her.

That night hitome didn't sleep where Allan could find her, she slept in one of the spare bed rooms, she had discovered earlier.

The next morning she walked in to the village, to get some breakfast and ran in to some kids playing princess and prince, this made her even more upset. She ran to the forest, where she could see nothing that reminded her of van or Allan.

By the time she got to the forest it was dark, so she decided to find a cave and sleep there.

"A good night sleep will help me feel better." Thought hitome.

At the castle

Van finally sat up from his chair, after hours of sitting there. "I wonder where hitome is."

He went through the whole castle looking for her. He wanted to apologize for almost the entire day, he was mooping around. Allan was not happy with what had happened.

"How could she turn me down?" Allan asked himself. "I'll teach her!"

Van quit searching after he looked on the clock and noticed it was 3:00 am

He walked over to his room, and could still smell hitome there.

As he got to his bed, he thought he heard a scratch on his balcony. Was it hitome?

He hoped it was. He sprang out of bed, when he got to the window; his hopes were crushed into a million pieces. All that was there was the castle cat.

"Dam cat!"

After hours of tossing and turning van finally got to sleep.

Allan on the other hand, was busy at work, making his plan work.

He knew van had to go to meeting in the morning and afternoon. Then he would lure hitome into his room, there he would give her one last chance to have him. If she refused again, he would make sure no one could have her...

Bum bum bum


	11. bitter sweet ending

Ch 11

The sun peaked through the branches; Hitome had layered there the previous night. Gingerly she stood up and stepped out of the cave.

"I feel so much better this morning. I think I will go back to castle to talk to van." Hitome said to herself. When she got there, she was eager to talk to van. As she headed down the hall, toward the kitchen, she heard a voice calling her name. Thinking the voice was vans, she walked toward it. When she got to the door of the room, she felt a strong hand pull her in. the hand belonged to Allan. He gripped her tightly in his embrace and leaned in to kiss her. Hitome tried and tried to slip out of his slimy embrace, but couldn't.

After he broke the kiss, Hitome felt like she wanted to gag.

As he leaned in for another one, Hitome took her foot and struck his family jewels.

She tried to get up but he brought her down again. This time he was on top of her.

With one swift motion her tore her shirt exposing her bras.

Feircly kissing her everywhere, Hitome tried to squirm out of Allan's hold of her.

All this resisting tired her out and she felt weak as a kitten. Wait she still had her voice. She screamed as loud she could, hoping van would hear her.

The minute van heard Hitome scream; he dashed out of his room, toward the scream. The minutes passed as he ran toward her room. When he got there she wasn't there.

Where was she? Where could she be?

Allan continued to defile Hitome, but this time he put his hand up her skirt into her. She screamed in pain.

"You know you like it!" said Allan, between heavy pants.

Hitome screamed until Allan put his hand over her mouth, so van wouldn't hear her.

He wouldn't have van interrupting his work.

Hitome made on least chance for escape, but failed.

Tired of her tries to escape, Allan pulled out his secret weapon. His secret weapon was a poisoned blade, which he would kill her with.

He teased her with the blade cutting tiny scratched all over her body. Finally he got to her throat.

At that moment van reached Allan's room and stood in the door.

He stared in horror as Allan had a blade to Hitome jugular vein.

"Stop!!" screamed van,

But it was too late, Allan swept the blade through Hitome throat, causing blood to spray everywhere, and on everything.

Van took out his sword and sliced Allan in two.

"Die bastard!" screamed van.

After Allan was dead, van rushed to Hitome, crying.

"I was too late. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed van in pure emotion.

A few months after this happened van felt no better. The day he decided to end his life was the happiest day in a long time. He walked in to the forest, to a cliff, with rocks jutting out everywhere.

He figured that here was good place as any. Van put one foot off the cliff and swan dived into the rocks. His body was later found in a crumbed heap, but through his blood you could see the biggest smile on his face, because he was finally with the love of his life, and could not be happier


End file.
